Episodes
The List of the Episodes. Season 1 *Cousin Malleo Remake **A Remake of the Cute Mario Bros Video "Cousin Malleo". *Bowsers Club **Mario and Luigi vist Bowsers own club. *The Car **Luigi gets a new Car. *Luigis Clone **Mario and Luigi vist The 2nd Dimension and see Luigis Clone and Mr Elephant. *Camping with the Mario Bros **Mario and Luigi go Camping *Toads Sleepwalking **A Parody of Luigis Sleepwalking, A Cute Mario Bros Episode. *Plumber At Sea **Mario, Luigi, and Toad go on a ship driven by Toadsworth. *Toads Cookie **Toad has a best friend, A Cookie. *Toads Cookie 2: Eaten Up! **Toads Freind is Eaten Up! And its up to Mario and Toad to find the person. *Camping with The Mario Bros 2 **After playing Super Mario World, Mario and Luigi go camping again. *Lauren Faust Spray **Mario gets a new product by Hasbro. *The Toad Show **Woody Helds a Contest for a person to make a TV Show. *A Trip to Yoshis House **Mario and Luigi vist Yoshis House. *Mushroom Wars **Bowser Teams up with The Cartoon All-stars to the rescue writers, Darth Vader, and Zombie Spongebob to defeat Mario and Luigi. *DK And Woody Do Stuff **DK and Woody are bored. So they do stuff. *Toucan Sams Quest for Froot Loops **Mario and Toucan Sam go find Froot Loops. *Mario Gets a Sonic Ring **Mario gets a Sonic Ring, And he vists Weirdville! *The Party **Newcomers vist! Its time to party! *Toad Goes to School **Mario brings Toad to School. *Halloween Special **Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Yoshi go Trick or Treating. *Thanksgiving Special **Mario and Friends celebrate Thanksgiving. *Christmas Special **Mario and Friends do there Christmas Workout. And on Christmas day, They Open there Presents. *The Mysterious Daisy Statue **After a weird slideshow by Waluigi, Mario and Luigi find a statue. *Friday The 13th **Its Friday the 13th and Everyones having bad luck. But whos causing all of the chaos? *Mushroom Kingdom Tales **Old Grampa Toad tells the Tales of The Mushroom Kingdom. *Old Pals **Sonic gets a power to travel to the past, which sends Sonic, Mario, Woody, Stan, and M&M to year 2010 Season 2 *Friday The 13th 2 **Its Friday the 13th again and Toad goes strangely missing. *The Hotel Adventure **Mario and the Gang go to a fancy and awesome hotel. *Luigis Clone 2: Return of the Dimension **Koopa and Goomba create a gun that leads them to the dimension with Luigi Clone and Mr. Elephant. Season 3 *Sonicexe **Mario discovers a creepy Sonic game. *Attack of The Crap **Mario and Sonic get attacked by crappy things. Cancelled Episodes *Attack of The Guweegees: Part 1 **The Guweegees vist the Mushroom Kingdom to search for Weegees. While Mario and Luigi enter the World of Super Mario 3D Land! *Attack of The Guweegees: Part 2 **Bowser and Goomba get something they never expected, Its Pink, Funny, And Energetic! Its Pinkie Pie you pervert! And Toad tells Mario about a warp pipe to the outside of the mushroom kingdom. *Woody No Pay **Woody tries to get a job at a Shrimpo Factory. **REASON WHY: Too much lag. Category:Lists